Yin and Yang
by BenXGwen Lightning Warrior
Summary: During "A Sitch in Time", Shego discovers the real reason an older Kim does not exist in The Supreme One's world, and it results in a paradimn shift for Hero and Villian. [I do not own anything.]
1. Staring into the Darkness

**Author's Note: "** Veronica" refers to the Main Timeline's Shego.

Staring into the Darkness

Veronica glared at herself as she looked at the older women with a band of white in her raven black hair. "What the hell?! I told Drakken, 'No clones!'" The Supreme One glared at her younger self. "You've got to get that idol." Veronica shook her head. "It looks like the boys have got this one…for once." Veronica responded with a smirk pulling at her lips. "Trust me." The Supreme One said calmly, "This is going to go to crap thanks to the Buffoon!" Veronica rolled her eyes. "Why is it always him?" Shego mumbled with a groan as she shook her head. "Veronica…" the Supreme One growled. "You'll never get anywhere if you hang onto the redhead bitch." Shego felt like she had been punched in the gut. The Supreme One stared at her younger self with a callus look of apathy on her face. "Steal the idol and seal our rule in the future." The Supreme One commanded. Shego shivered. _If I do, what happens to Kimmie?_ The green woman thought in fear. Not really thinking as soon as The Supreme One left, the green woman rushed into the confusion and captured the idol. _Take me to the point where I become The Supreme One._ Veronica thought.

When the portal opened, it drew the attention of all in the room. Veronica looked directly at Kim. "Later, Kimmie. I have a date with ultimate power!" Kim's stomach lurched as Veronica vanished into the portal. "Damn it!" Kim growled as she glared at Drakken, Duff, and Monkey Fist. The girl glared at them. "If it wasn't for your scheming…" Kim stopped her deadly march when she saw her younger self and a younger Ron. Kim calmed herself and looked at her younger self as did both Rons. "Who's she?" The young girl asked. Kim chuckled. "You'll meet her your Freshman Year of High School and he…" She thumbed a finger at younger Ron. "…gets an instant crush on her."

Ron put a hand on Kim's shoulder. "What's going on, Kim?" Ron asked his best friend since Pre-K. "First, I'm going to to turn Drakken into a pretzel. Then, I'm going to…" Drakken's eyes went wide as Kim picked Drakken up and glared into Drakken's soul. "Easy, Shego! We're an evil family. Remember?!" Kim suddenly closed her eyes and shivered at Drakken's slip. She dropped him unceremoniously on the ground as the two other villains looked at each other in shock. "Kim…" Ron began with worry in his voice. "…are you alright?" He asked her as his grip tightened slightly on his friend's shoulder. "You just gave Drakken a taste of Shego." Kim looked at her friend and was about to respond when she began to feel…unwell. She began to stumble and held her head. Ron held Kim gently with with a concerned expression on his face. "Ron, where's Veronica?" Kim suddenly spat out as she looked at the boy in fear and confusion. "Veronica?" Ron echoed in confusion with a raised eyebrow.

Veronica walked out of the portal to quite a sight. Above her, another Kim and another Shego fought. Kim was wearing a strange white and blue bodysuit, and this Shego was furious. "You want to know something, KIM?!" The green thief growled at the redhead with deadly anger in her eyes. Lightning flashed as the Shego Veronica stared at pressed her attack. "I can't believe you would do this to me!" Veronica heard herself growl. Veronica watched as Kim backed away from the blazing hands of her Alternate. "Shego," Kim said, fear in her voice. "What did I do?!" The girl yelled over the thunderstorm that flashed angrily around them. "You…you…" The Alternate's eyes flashed in rage. "…tried to kill me, and I loved you!" Veronica used the idol to will herself closer to the fight. The look on Alternate Kimmie's face was one of shock that gradually morphed into shame. "I'm sorry, Shego! I didn't know!" Veronica could see what was coming in her Alternate's eyes. _Don't do it!_ Veronica mentally pleaded. Veronica saw that same cold, dead stare in The Supreme One's eyes and had to turn away as the Alternate rammed her hand through Alternate Kim's chest. _No! This can't be the future!_ Veronica pleaded.

Veronica glared at the idol and thought about smashing it. Then, she smiled and thought, _Take me back to the day I met Princess._ When the idol responded to Veronica, she smiled and walked through the time portal. Veronica felt herself inhabit the body of her younger self from the first time Kim and Veronica met in that stupid plan of Dr. D's to have a nanotick with explosives in it. The green woman momentarily questioned why she wasn't treated to another paradox but chose to believe the more optimistic option: The Timeline was about to shift! Veronica smiled as she saw Kim, not dead and as splendid-looking as ever. It almost brought a tear to Veronica's eyes.

"Hello, Kimmie." She said as she ignited her hands and smiled at the redhead as Drakken Ron, and Kim looked at her in confusion. "You know KIM POSSIBLE?!" Drakken rasped in shock. Veronica laughed. "Know her? Not yet, but I hope to get to know her." Veronica said with a smile as she extinguished her plasma and walked over to Drakken. Veronica then took steel rebar and reshaped it into makeshift cuffs for the Smurf. "Take this as a price offering, Princess." Veronica closed her eyes and felt herself split in two. One to keep the new Timeline stable and the other went back to the present to remerge with her altered self.

Veronica came right after she entered the portal to the outside observer. The look on Veronica's face told a different story as Veronica's eyes went directly to Kim and began to water at the sight. "Kimmie…" The woman said. "I thought-" Veronica's scattered thoughts disappeared as Kim's lips captured Veronica's. Kim lightly ran her hand across Veronica's cheek. "We stopped Drakken, Duff, and Monkey Fist before they could use the idol." Kim said with a smile. "You should be happy. Why are you crying?" Veronica produced the idol as Kim's eyes widened. "I-I promise to tell you about it sometime." Veronica said as she captured Kim's lips and held them as long as she could. "The point is: I love you Princess."

 **Please Read and Review**


	2. and the Blinding Light

…and the Blinding Light

Kim looked at Veronica in mild shock when the woman said those words. Sure…they were secret lovers, but the look in Veronica's eyes was clear. The green woman wanted more from Kim, and for the first time, Kim was scared of her family. Veronica shivered and held her head as if something invisible hit her. Kim noticed and looked at her girlfriend worriedly. "What's wrong, Veronica?" The green woman smiled, "Nothing…how long have we been going out, Pumpkin?" Kim stared at Veronica like the woman lost her mind. Then, Kim raised an eyebrow. "Three years; why do you ask?" Veronica smiled evilly, and Kim's eyes widened. "Three years…" Veronica couldn't help a smile on her face. Then, it turned to a quick glance at Ron out of the corner of her eye. "Being the Goody Two Shoes you are; you're scared to tell your parents or anyone about us." Kim shook her head. "You've met my family." Veronica had a sudden flash of sitting at the Possible table and accidentally frying a plate of eggs when she tried to warm up Tim's eggs for the boy. Veronica shook her head. "That wasn't as me, Kim. Attitudinator swapped my wires around!" Veronica shook her head. "I changed for you the day we met." Veronica said with a glare. "…and yet, Miss Possible can't trust me as myself in front of her family!"

Ron walked over and got between the two women. "Kim, shut down your brain for a second." He looked over at Veronica. "That means you, too, V." Kim glared at Ron. "Stop fighting and listen," he growled. "God damn it! Sometimes, you two are worse than children!" Veronica temporarily was thrown off. This clearly wasn't the Buffoon she remembered. Ron glared at Kim. "Kim, three years of dodging dates and using me as a Beard in front of your family," He said calmly. "Three years of night rendezvous with V and you are the happiest I've seen you since you went starry-eyed with Mankey." He put a hand on her shoulder. Rufus popped up, "Mankey…" Then, the mole rat stuck his tongue out and shivered. "Look around you, Kim! I'm here, and Wade would find a way to overcome his Agoraphobia if you needed his support." Ron turned Kim away from him back to looking at Veronica. "…but holy smokes, KP! You have definitely got your head up your ass if you think V is the problem when in fact, she should be your biggest source of support!"

Kim grunted as if she's taken a hit from a giant anime mecha. Then, Kim shivered and looked up at her girlfriend. "I…I'm sorry, Veronica. I'm just scared of my family's reaction because they are so important to me." Veronica grinned. "Even the Tweebs?" Veronica asked with a smirk. Kim sighed, "Yes…" Kim said slowly. Veronica nodded. "Give me your Kimmunicator." Kim raised an eyebrow. "Did you get knocked in the head or something by one of Drakken's men? You have your own. It's in your ankle pouch." Veronica became aware of a weight on her leg at that moment. _I always forget about that thing._ Veronica thought as she took hers out. Like her catsuit, Veronica's version of the Kimmunicator was green and black, the primary color being green with a black stripe down the middle of the device. Veronica activated it and was rewarded with Wade's face. "Hey, Kim…" Wade looked at Veronica in slight confusion. Then, his face brightened. "You finally got Kim to trust you with her parents." He stated. Before Veronica could nod, Wade continued. "I'll tell them to expect you." He said. Veronica smirked at him. "Yeah…thanks, Nerdlinger." Wade only tossed his eyes at the nickname. Then, the connection cut out.

Veronica looked at Kim. "By the time we get back to Middleton, they should be waiting for us." Veronica said as Kim only nodded. "You heard Ron." Veronica said with a smirk. "You've got something I never had when I told my brothers: supportive friends and me." Kim managed a smile, but it was still full of fear. "Dad threatened to send any boy I come home with into a black hole." Veronica smiled. "Well, it's a good thing I'm not a boy." Veronica then squeezed Kim's hand with her own. This produced a contented sigh from Kim as she leaned into Veronica and quickly fell asleep. Veronica spent most of the jet ride back to Middleton in thought about how she would respond to the Possibles. One thing was for certain. If they rejected Kimmie, it would not be pretty. Veronica quickly chided herself. _You can't roast them if they get mad at her._ Veronica thought with a sigh. The jet ride was spent in thought as Veronica debated the Do's and Don'ts of her first REAL meeting with Kimmie's family.

When Veronica and Kim came to the Possible Household, Kim heard a voice she hoped she wouldn't. "Damn it." Kim grumbled. Veronica looked at Kim. "What's wrong, Pumpkin?" Ron jumped down from the roof in ninja garb, followed closely by Yori. _Glad to meet the woman who could bring Stoppable out._ Veronica thought as she smiled at the pair. They really did make a cute couple. "Nana Possible is with Mister and Mistress Dr. P." The scared look on Kim's face told Veronica a lot. "That mission where Drakken tried to mind control the seniors in Nana's living community, Nana told me I looked like a whore because I showed my midriff." Kim squeezed Veronica's hand and looked at her in fear. "I don't want to know what she will say to me about this." Veronica frowned at Kim. "Nana and I need to chat alone." She looked at the ninjas. "Stay with Kim until I say she can come in." Veronica said with a hard expression. "Shego…." Veronica smirked. "Relax, I'm just going to talk to her." Kim sighed and nodded. "Don't be too rough." Veronica chuckled. "It's me, Kimmie. Don't worry."

Veronica took a deep breath and walked into the house. When she walked in, Veronica started humming Karma Chameleon by Culture Club, laughed softly to herself at the truth and was met by two pairs of eyes that glared at her while the third set looked at her with concern and patience. Veronica and Mrs. Possible locked eyes, and the woman got up. "Shego, where's Kim?" Anne put an arm on the woman's shoulder. "Kim's outside. She didn't want to come in until she knew her Nana wouldn't call her a whore or worse." Veronica shot the old woman a burning glare. Anne's eyes widened. "That woman did WHAT?!" Nana Possible looked at Anne with an annoyed expression. "No self-respecting young lady should show skin. It will give boys the wrong idea." Veronica smiled. "Oh, boy. I can see we are not going to get along." Veronica said with a smile. "Come outside, you old bat." Veronica growled as the older woman. "I can see talking won't do anything." Veronica growled as she walked out to the backyard and took a guard stance. "So, let's fight."

Kim shook her head and jumped between her Nana and Veronica. Kim glared at her Dad's Mother. Nana Possible was confused by Kim's intervention. "What's going on, Kimberly?" Kim glared at the old woman. "Veronica is my partner." Kim growled. "So is Ronald, what do you mean?" Veronica shook her head with a smirk. "Why don't we show her, Kimmie?" Kim sighed and gave one last look at her Nana before she kissed Veronica. All of Kim's fears and worries melted into a blanket of welcomed peace. James and Anne stood behind the scene in the doorway and smiled at the pair. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" Nana growled as she approached the pair, intent on separating them. Veronica glared at the woman and ignited her hands angrily. "You can try to separate us!"

As Nana ran at Shego, three persons dropped from the sky between them. "Sorry, Nana. These two have friends." Ron said as he glared at the older woman. Yori nodded in agreement. "Kim-san is happier than she has been in years." The last person surprised all except Ron and Yori. "We'd like to keep her safe and happy." Wade growled as he glared at the older woman. Nana turned her venom toward her son and his wife. "You support this…abomination?!" James glared at his mom. "I think it's time for you to leave, Mom." James growled with a glare at her. Nana glared at Anne. "You corrupted my granddaughter, you bitch!" Anne shook her head. "No, I didn't. Kim made this decision, not me." Anne gave a slight nod to Yori and Ron. The ninja duo nodded silently in acknowledgement, took Nana by the arms, and escorted her out. James and Anne smiled at their daughter and Veronica. Once the parents came over, James said, "You hurt my daughter, and you WILL find yourself on a one-way black hole probe." Veronica shivered, "Y-yes, s-sir."

 **Please Read and Review**


End file.
